Ugly Red Eyes
by NekoJinDriger
Summary: just short KaiXRei.They argue over who is the ugliest and somehow eyes come in to it? enjoy! xxxx Dallas


This is in all Reis point of view hope ya enjoy.

"Ew, it's Kai," I wrinkled my nose in disgust as I approached our little group of friends.

"Ew, it's Rei," He replied, returning my disgusted look. He removed himself from the group and put his arm around my shoulder.

"Ew, Kai, you're sweaty," I slid my finger down his cheek. I held up my finger in front of his face to show him the greasy liquid I had rubbed off his face.

"Yummy," He grinned and licked my finger. 

"Ew, Kai just licked his own sweat!!"

"Ew, Rei let me lick his finger!"

"Ew," The group chorused in unison.

"You know, guys, you really have to stop your fighting and hook up or something, 'cause this shameless flirting while not actually doing anything is driving me insane!" Tyson spoke up, snapping his gum as he looked at us with his blue eyes.

"Ew," I said, looking at Kai. "Why would I want to hook up with that thing? He's ugly!"

"Hey," He pouted, giving me his infamous puppy dog eyes. "I'm not ugly!!"

"Yeah you are. And don't pout!" I hated it when he pouted. He knew I hated it, so naturally, he always did it. But he didn't know why I hated it. It made me weak.

"Why not?! You're being mean!!" He pushed me gently, causing me to lose my balance. Seeing that I would hit the floor in about 2.5 seconds, he quickly caught me.

"I am NOT being mean, I'm being honest!" I insisted, brushing the invisible dirt off of me. Kai's arms had somehow found themselves wrapped around my waist in the past five seconds.

"Meanie," He whispered in my ear; chills going down my spine.

"Ugly," I whispered back.

"Buttface."

"Still ugly," I replied.

"No!"

"Will you two shut up and enjoy the music, please!? this is a concert for a kid who died, have some respect!" Tyson hissed at us and continued swaying back and forth to the song.

"Blowhead," I said to him back.

"What?" Kai chuckled, his chest rumbling against my back. "What's a blowhead?"

"Someone who ruins everything."

"In what context?" Of course, Kai being an Russian freak, he had to know what every word meant. But then again, I wanted to be an English teacher when I grew up...

"Well," I began, resting my arms on his and leaning my head back. "Let's say a group of guys are smoking and are all relaxed and having a great time. Then, some guy freaks out like, 'Oh my God!! Dude, dude, your dad's coming home!! What if he catches us?!?!' etc, etc. He ruins the calm. He's the blowhead."

"Ah. I see. Interesting word choice," He began rocking us back and forth to the slow sway of the music. 

"Mmm..." I agreed and closed my eyes.

"Do you really think I'm ugly?" He asked me seriously.

Suprised by the tone in his voice, I turned in his arms to face him. I smiled, and he returned it.

"Well, I think you're ugly," He responded to my unspoken answer.

"What?!"

"Yeah, you're ugly, Rei," His hands were locked at the small of my back, holding me close, but not too close, to his body.

"Well, you have ugly Red eyes," I lied.

"So do you!!"

"I most certainly do not!! My eyes are Golden, Kai its a entirely different colour!" I pushed myself away from him, pretending to be offended.

"No way."

"Yes way!"

"Lemme see," He grabbed my arm and my hand connected with his chest as he pulled my body into his. We were so close that I could feel our hearts beating together. He peered into my eyes, inspecting them closely as I felt my heart stop. Did he know that he had this affect on me? did he know that he made my heart stop and shivers run down my spine? Did he even care?

"See?" I asked breathlessly.

"Yeah..." I felt his warm breath hit my lips, making them tingle.

Before I knew it, his hand had snaked up behind my neck and into my hair. He was still looking into my eyes but not peering. We were so close now; his pouty pink lips only millimeters from my own.

"Ka-" I was cut off by his lips pressing against mine. I couldn't help but comply as I felt my body mold to fit his. My hands moved up his chest to around his neck, and my fingers curled around the dark, sweaty blue hair at the base of his neck. As we kissed for the first time in seventeen years of friendship, I heard a collective sigh from behind us.

"Finally," whispered Tyson. "Finally." 


End file.
